


Words Were Never Enough

by scarebeast



Series: The Margin Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he and Laura leave Beacon Hills, they go to New York and Derek enrolls at a community college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Were Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of what is apparently a series of ficlets that I've been writing in the margins of my math notes.

Derek hates math. He’s good at it, but he hates it, hates the formulas, hates the numbers. It’s too restrictive, there are too many rules that can’t be bent or broken. He always liked English better. English and writing. Words make more sense to him. He likes that words can have a million different meanings, different connotations. With words, you don’t have to draw to be an artist.

When he and Laura leave Beacon Hills, they go to New York and Derek enrolls at a community college. He does his generals, and then transfers to a university and gets a degree in English Literature. Laura teases him about it all through school, about how much he loves words and how big of a dork he is. She stops teasing when he graduates.

He’s ready to go back, keep learning, when Laura goes to Beacon Hills and doesn’t come back. He feels stupid, so stupid, because she was so busy working and taking care of him, trying to fix things so they could get back to some semblance of a normal life, and he was taking classes so he could avoid her. Avoid that sharp pain in his chest whenever he looked at her and knew that this was all his fault. If he had done something different, she could be going to class too, going on with her life. Their parents would still be there, their cousins and brothers and sisters. It’s too late for that.

He blames himself when he goes back to Beacon Hills and finds her in the woods, torn in half. Books and words and college classes don’t matter much anymore.


End file.
